Precious One
by Reizna
Summary: [One Shot] RoxasxNamine. She needed to escape. He helped her. Neither knew each other's feelings until that one moment after they fled from Twilight Town.


A/N: Another One-Shot that was quickly written. This time, it's RoxasNamine and Hanyer is not going to act like a perv. Sorry Zanisha if you ever read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (or in this case, Kingdom Hearts 2 because of the characters).

* * *

He leaned against the wall, hiding a hidden door behind his back. From the outside, he could hear her uneasy breathing. It wouldn't be long now until his friends came. He needed them right about now. The blonde male need their help to help her escape. 

"Roxas," she whispered from behind the door, "is it safe yet?"

"No, Namine," Roxas shook his head, "I'm sorry. Not yet."

His voice was dry from running through Twilight Town to find her. He almost literally jumped off the Clock tower to find her. Now, he only realized he couldn't go back home now. His destiny was already set.

"You know, by helping me, you've just sealed your fate." Namine said. Roxas then heard her sit against the door. He already knew that. He didn't care as long as she was alright. He didn't care about anything just her.

"I know that." Roxas simply replied. Then, they both heard footsteps walking into the alley they were in. Quickly, the blonde male pulled out a key blade and thrust it forward. There was a yelp and muffled scream. Another blonde male, slightly taller than Roxas appeared with a brunette girl. It was Hanyer and Olette.

"Where is she?" Olette asked. Roxas stood up straight and the door opened, revealing a pale blonde girl in a white dress. Hanyer nodded, handing her a backpack. Inside was food, water and some clothes packed by Olette for Namine.

Olette did the same for Roxas and handed it to him. Hanyer looked at them. No one had told him Roxas was leaving as well. He glanced at Namine and then, Roxas. He patted him on the back.

"Stay safe, okay?" Olette said as she began to cry. They've already lost Pence to the Organization. They had killed him because he had gotten in the way. Now, Namine wasn't safe in Twilight Town since the Organization was still looking for her.

Roxas silently volunteered to be the one who will protect her. There were a couple of reasons why. Namine couldn't defend herself very well and needed a bodyguard around. The other reason was that he was fascinated by how she defied the people who captured her and by her beauty. Both outer and inner.

Namine nodded. "We will." She bowed in respect. Roxas followed. When both stood tall again, Heine and Olette just ran and embraced them, knowing that they may never see them again ever.

Their friendships were based on just memories of real people. Things Roxas and Namine could never be. Nobodies can't be somebodies, was the saying that Axel was told them during several confrontations.

"You better go now." Hanyer said, looking up at the rooftops, shuddering. His arms still had the scars from the Organization's only female member, Larxene's kunai. Olette's cheek was slashed by Marluxia's scythe. It left a mark, which was beginning to fade. But scars never really leave.

Namine's hand found its way into Roxas's. His cheeks turned a slight red color as they ran off, waving goodbye to the two.

* * *

Namine was the first one to climb into the gummi ship. Roxas soon followed, closing the exit tightly and quietly. As soon as Roxas got to the cockpit, they started by the engine and took off. 

Looking back at the world, Namine began to wonder. Why did Roxas choose to come with her? Why was he was trying to protect her so bad? Her eyes wandered to his arm, where a scar was.

"I remember how you got that." She said softly, touching it.

She was there when he got it. Roxas and Hanyer were practicing for the Struggle. She and Orette were standing at the sidelines, watching and cheering them on. Then, time seemed to stop and Namine saw something fly toward her.

Roxas turned and noticed that it was a thrower and a chakram merged together. He ran in front of her. He said it merely grazed his skin. But the wound was deep. Now, there was only a scar left.

The blonde male felt happy that she was safe for now. 'As long as you're alive, I can be happy.' He thought, slightly smiling. He loved her company and eventually grew to like her. Somehow, the emotion felt familiar and turned into love.

"Why did you take the hit that day?" she asked him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting for an answer. He didn't reply.

'Because I love you, Namine…' He knew he couldn't say that. He didn't want to lose their friendship then and there. And he didn't know how she felt about him.

Namine giggled a bit, gaining his attention. Roxas put the ship on autopilot and turned to face her. "What is it now?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"I never repaid you for that day, you know." She said.

Roxas's heart began to race. Did she know? Or did she-? Thoughts were cut off as Namine's lips touched his. Namine's thoughts froze and completely lost control. Her heart was controlling her body, not her mind. 'He's going to pull away….I know it.'

To the girl's surprise, Roxas did not shove her away . He just wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to move.


End file.
